sweet lies
by smokeydesirez
Summary: Despues de ser obligada a trabajar al lado de malfoy,Hermione no solo ha sido victima de la furia tras cada encuentro, sino que el rechazo de sus amigos la ha herido.¿podra descubrir lo que trama Draco sin sufrir las consecuencias?. DHr.


_**Este es mi primer long fic, me encantaría que lo leyeran, y comentaran, por favor, espero que este primer capítulo no decepcione, actualizare cada semana, espero. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling, la idea es toda mía. DHr.**_

_**Summary:**_ Hermione, después de ser obligada a trabajar junto a Draco no solo es víctima de la furia tras cada encuentro sino que, además, el rechazo de sus mejores amigos la ha herido profundamente. ¿Podrá descubrir lo que Draco trama sin que tenga serias consecuencias?

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet..."

Hermione se removió un poco del lugar donde se encontraba, y abrió sus ojos lentamente; poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala común; la lluvia que antes azotaba los jardines del castillo había parado, en su lugar, los rayos de luz se filtraban por las ventanas, ¿pero qué hora era?, o más bien ¿Por qué se había quedado dormida en la sala común? Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, pero aun faltaban dos horas para su primera clase así que se recostó de nuevo. Hermione cerró con fuerza sus ojos tratando de no pensar en lo espantoso que había comenzado su sexto año. Sus amigos parecían haberse olvidado completamente de ella y eso le dolía, créanlo o no, ella era una chica, y aunque a veces no lo aparentara, tenia sentimientos, y estos solían hacerse presentes en cuanto se encontraba sola. Ron se mostraba más distante día con día y eso era lo que más la lastimaba, y aunque, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que el solo la veía como una hermana, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos cada vez que el la ignoraba; trataba de no prestarle tanta atención ni mucho menos pensar en porque le dolía tanto, especialmente cuando estaba rodeado de chicas, incluyendo a Lavender, quien misteriosamente había desarrollado una atracción repentina hacia Ron este año. Por otra parte Harry tenía la idea de que Voldemort le había encomendado una misión a Draco Malfoy lo cual era una ridiculez para Hermione, seguro, Draco era un muchacho idiota y cruel, pero fuera de eso, dudaba que fuera capaz de algo más grande que llamarle a alguien sangre sucia. Creía que Harry perdía el tiempo espiando a Malfoy en lugar de ocuparse de sus enemigos reales o en sus estudios, pero era imposible tratar de razonar con él sin llegar a una discusión como la que habían tenido la semana pasada.

_Hermione, Malfoy está tramando algo- murmuró Harry exasperado una mañana de jueves - desapareció del mapa de nuevo._

_Harry, eso no prueba nada- dijo Hermione con tono cansado- sé lo que estas pensando Harry...pero podría estar usando esa sala para otra cosa, recuerda que nosotros la usamos también el año pasado..._

_¡eso es diferente!, nosotros la usamos para aprender a defendernos, mientras que el…_

_¿él qué?, Harry ya me cansé de esto- interrumpió la chica- eso no prueba que esté planeando algo maligno ahí, quizás esté planeando algo que no debería hacer, algo típico de Malfoy, pero no algo tan serio-_

_Pero si yo lo escuché en el tren, el dijo que tenía una misión, el…_

_Quizás solo estaba alardeando frente a Parkinson, ¡Harry por favor!, preocúpate por lo que en verdad es necesario y olvídate de ese estúpido asunto, me voy a la cama-_

_Está bien Hermione, pero no digas que no te lo dije- musito el chico enfadado al ver que la castaña le daba la espalda para luego desaparecer en la escalera de caracol._

Después de ese momento, Harry intento mantener su distancia de Hermione, cambiando de dirección cada vez que la veía en el pasillo, yéndose a dormir más temprano de lo normal cada vez que Hermione se encontraba en la sala común, lo cual era otra de las razones por las que se sentía tan sola, sin mencionar como sus estudios habían bajado rápidamente de sus prioridades, no era como si llevara malas calificaciones, pero su rendimiento escolar no era el mismo; ya no prestaba la misma atención a sus clases como los hacía antes, y se sentía agobiada todo el tiempo, principalmente porque Harry y Ron ocupaban gran parte de su atención.

Hermione!- una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que la castaña se levantara precipitadamente de su lugar- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-

¡Ginny!, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-

Pues voy a bajar a desayunar, mi primera clase es en una hora- murmuró la pelirroja confundida.

¡¿una hora?, entonces mi clase es en media hora- la castaña comenzó a tomar sus libros de prisa, pasando los dedos en su enmarañado cabello-

Hermione ¡cálmate!, podemos bajar juntas, pero dime ¿dormiste aquí?- preguntó Ginny mirando alrededor con un aire aun mas confundido-

No...bueno, creo que sí, pero yo no lo recuerdo, estaba haciendo mis deberes y supongo que me quede dormida-

Ginny arqueó una ceja con escepticismo y escudriñó el rostro de la chica, como si en el fuera a ver lo que en verdad sucedió. Después de todo, ella era la hermana de Ron, y sabia lo que estaba pasando con Hermione pero aun así no dijo nada, y se limitó a acompañarla a desayunar.

Hermione corrió lo más rápido que podía. ¡Demonios!, llegaría tarde a la clase de Snape, recorrió todo el pasillo hasta que al final llego al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Levantó la cabeza y abrió la puerta temerosa, al tiempo que sus compañeros volteaban la cabeza para mirarla, todos menos uno. Malfoy.

"Llega tarde…Señorita Granger" - musitó Snape, con su voz aguda y fría, apartándose el grasiento cabello de la cara, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La chica no respondió a su comentario, y fue directamente a su lugar percatándose de que todos la miraban, incluyendo a Harry, aunque no estaba tan segura de Ron.

Se sentó en una butaca vacía, clavando la mirada en su libro. Miró de reojo a Harry, quien la miraba disimuladamente, al notar que ella lo miraba también, compuso una débil sonrisa y se volteo a hablar con Ron. Extrañaba más que nunca a sus amigos, y para llenar el vacío que ellos dejaron en ella, trabajaba el doble de horas que antes, lo cual era posiblemente la explicación de las noches en las que se quedaba dormida en la sala común; no hablaba con nadie, excepto con Ginny, y eso era a veces cuando por más que lo intentara no tenía más trabajo que hacer, lo cual no mejoraba para nada su humor.

Explicaría el trabajo pero algunos de ustedes han decidido que su atención no es bien merecida de esta clase- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras- quedarse dormido no es aceptable en mi clase…

Hermione abrió sus ojos alarmada, ¿acaso se había quedado dormida de nuevo?, no podía soportar más humillaciones, ya no mas…

Señor Malfoy, ¿lo interrumpo acaso?- terminó Snape, Hermione volvió la cabeza sintiéndose entre confundida y sorprendida, ¿acaso Draco acababa de quedarse dormido en su clase favorita?, pero más importante aun ¿Snape lo estaba regañando?, ¿precisamente a él? Malfoy suprimió un bostezo y miró a Snape con aire confundido, las ojeras comenzaban a marcarse en sus ojos y se le veía mas pálido de lo normal, al parecer Hermione no había sido la única cuyas horas de sueño habían cambiado.

No quiero que suceda de nuevo- dijo el profesor, entre un tono suave y aterrador, acercándose a Malfoy de modo que sus caras quedaban a cinco centímetros de distancia- señor Malfoy, no creo que a su padre le gustaría enterarse de que su querido hijo a perdido interés de sus obligaciones y mucho menos, prioridad-

La manera en que Snape pronuncio las últimas palabras hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Hermione, no precisamente por el clima sino por el aspecto aterrado en el rostro de Malfoy. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que al decir obligaciones, Snape no se refería exactamente a algo relacionado con lo escolar; desechó ese pensamiento tan pronto le cruzó la mente, había escuchado demasiado a Harry, Malfoy solo es Malfoy, no puede estar tramando algo más.

Como estaba diciendo, se acercan las pruebas, y necesito que hagan 50 centímetros hablando sobre los inferí, ese trabajo será desarrollado en parejas-

¿Qué?- murmuró Hermione, no tan segura si había sido un susurro.

Aparte de llegar tarde, ha desarrollado problemas para oír, me doy cuenta, eh señorita Granger- las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un color rojizo- quizás tanto usted como el joven Malfoy piensen que esta clase no es digna de su atención- Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada, incapaz de mirar a Snape a la cara, mucho menos a sus compañeros.

Malfoy y Granger harán el trabajo juntos, y más vale que sea algo que en verdad valga la pena leer- los ojos negros de Snape se posaron sobre Hermione y después pasaron a los de Draco, quien parecía no haber escuchado lo que acababa de decir el profesor, ni siquiera parecía que le importara; la chica entrecerró los ojos y lo miró distante, pero para sus sorpresa, Malfoy no le devolvió la mirada, ni hizo fríos comentarios como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro año, el chico puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, Hermione le dio la espalda y clavó la mirada en su libro.

El sonido de la campana la sacó de su ensimismamiento, provocando que tirara sus libros de la butaca.

Tan torpe igual que siempre, Granger?- la voz fría de Snape era suficiente como para traer de vuelta las lagrimas, estas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento; además de sentirse humillada, se sentía…inútil, siempre lo había hecho, esa era la principal razón por la que siempre quisiera sobresalir en cualquier materia, y aunque había fracasado completamente con lo que acababa de ocurrir, la confianza falsa que antes la llenaba por fuera había desaparecido. ¿Qué acaso no podía hacer nada bien?

Recogió sus libros de prisa, los apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, y salió del aula sin mirar atrás, Ron y Harry ya habían salido, sin siquiera esperarla, pero por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo harían?, llevaban días sin hablarle, había soportado momentos de silencio con ellos, pero solo uno a la vez, nunca los dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual hacia que la chica se sintiera aun más vulnerable que nunca, y más importante aún, necesitaba al menos un supera las expectativas en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y no le ayudaba mucho depender de alguien para ello, mucho menos de Malfoy.

Llegó a donde se encontraba el retrato de la señora gorda y murmuró la contraseña.

Abstinencia-

Hermione entró cabizbaja a la sala común, pero nadie pareció percatarse de ello, excepto…

¡Hermione!- dijo Neville corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la aludida.

Neville, ¡hola!-

Hoy es la práctica de quidditch, ron va a adicionar, no?, iba en camino para allá pero te vi entrar y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme-

La sonrisa de Neville era demasiado tentadora, Hermione no quería ir pero tampoco quería decirle que no, además, ya le hacía falta un poco de distracción y aunque eso significara tener que ver a Ron, tenía un lado bueno, quizás le hablara de nuevo, y volvieran a ser el buen trío de siempre, o quizás no, pero aun así Hermione tenía derecho a soñar.

Neville y la chica bajaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones de quidditch, las primeras audiciones en las cuales Harry seria el capitán del equipo, y eso hacia feliz a Hermione, porque era lo que él en verdad había deseado, no importaba si no estaba con él para celebrarlo, pero estaba segura de que ganarían el primer partido sin duda. Se sentó al lado de Neville, y luna se les unió, dejando al chico en medio de las dos.

Después de ver a Harry tener una pequeña discusión con McLaggen, este se sentó un poco mas debajo de donde Hermione se encontraba no sin antes dirigirle una mirada picara, a la cual Hermione respondió con un bufido.

Harry comenzó con una prueba elemental reuniendo a todos en grupos de diez y pidiéndoles que dieran una vuelta al campo montados en sus escobas.

Los del primer grupo era de primer año, así que no se mantenían en el aire por mucho tiempo, excepto por uno quien duró unos segundos más que los demás y se sorprendió bastante que se estrelló con uno de los postes de gol.

Después de ahí le siguieron los de segundo año, después los de tercer año y así sucesivamente.

Al pasar varias horas, Harry disponía de tres cazadoras, y dos golpeadores

Era el turno de Ron y el arrogante de McLaggen. Hablando de arrogancia.

Vaya! – dijo una voz fría, arrastrando las palabras - Además de soportar a ese asqueroso traidor de la sangre, apresta a sangre sucia- añadió Malfoy mirando a Hermione con desprecio.

Vete al diablo, Malfoy!- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, fría y distante, tal como su mirada había sido hacia ella por muchos años, pero se sorprendió al ver que el rubio no respondía, en vez de eso, hizo gestos con la mano, y Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron al tiempo que el chico le daba la espalda a la castaña.

La mirada de Hermione siguió a Draco pero después se dio cuenta de que Ron ya había pasado al centro del campo y se había puesto de color verde, lo cual solo podía significar que ya casi le tocaba a él y a McLaggen audicionar por el puesto de guardián. Ninguno de los cinco primeros aspirantes, paró más de dos lanzamientos; por desgracia Cormac había detenido tres penaltis de cinco, y si llegara a detener los últimos dos habría más posibilidades de que quedara como guardián; le lanzaron la cuarta bola…!demonios! Le lanzaron la quinta…

_Confundu_s- murmuró entre dientes, haciendo un ligero movimiento con la muñeca. Neville la miró como si creyera que lo había llamado; con su mejor actuación fingió no saber de qué hablaba, ella no había abierto la boca.

Y miró como McLaggen se lanzaba en la dirección equivocada, provocando las burlas y abucheos del público; Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Cormac rechinar los dientes de enfado cuando bajo de su escoba.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Ron; Hermione escuchó como lavender le deseaba suerte desde las gradas; la chica cruzó los brazos molesta y se limito a ver la actuación del pelirrojo, pero, para sorpresa suya, Ron paró cinco penaltis seguidos y los gritos de júbilo del público llenaron el campo de quidditch, incluyendo a la castaña. Sabía que Ron se había quedado con la posición de golpeador por la cara enfurecida que había puesto McLaggen y la satisfacción reflejada en la cara de Harry. Hermione bajo rápidamente, sin esperar a Luna ni a Neville, para felicitar a Ron, pero alguien ya se había acercado al muchacho.

-¡Sabia que lo lograrías, Ron!- oyó decir a lavender Brown, quien lo estaba agarrando del brazo cariñosamente.

Hermione estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse, cuando Harry la tomó de la muñeca y la llevo hasta donde estaba Ron.

Mira quien vino a verte Ron- murmuró el chico. Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron de un color rosado mientras miraba disimuladamente a lavender, quien tomaba del brazo a Parvati y se marchaba con cara de enfado.

Um…!felicidades Ron!- dijo Hermione un tanto cohibida, las orejas de Ron estaban rojas, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le cubría el rostro.

Gracias- musitó el chico, mirando a Hermione sonriente, lo cual provocó que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la chica.

Concretaron que el primer entrenamiento seria el jueves, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Creí que no podría parar el cuarto penalti- dijo Ron alegremente- el lanzamiento de Demelza fue peliagudo, ¿se fijaron?, llevaba un efecto…

Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, en vez de eso, miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente; eran ellos tres, riendo, como buenos amigos de nuevo, lo cual hacia a la chica muy feliz; miró a Ron de reojo pero él no la estaba mirando; estaba charlando felizmente con Harry sin darse cuenta de la fija mirada de Hermione; de la forma en que ella guardaba en su memoria cada nota de su voz; la manera en que su cabello rojísimo bailaba al viento, los sentimientos que jamás serían bien correspondidos; la alegría que sentía por Ron desapareció y la invadió un sentimiento de soledad, no importaba si estaba con ellos dos, era como si no existiera, como si hubiera una pared invisible entre ellos. Ya nada era igual.

_**Ay dios, esto se me ocurrió de repente, espero que sigan leyendo la historia, después se pondrá interesante, se los aseguro, ahora me encantaría que subieran un review, eso me hace tan feliz como a cualquier otra escritora, actualizo cada semana.**_


End file.
